iAmAndAlwaysWillBeTheGirlNextDoor
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Sam is tired of being the Girl Next Door, especially to Freddie, but something happens, and Sam's hopes are lost forever. Can Freddie fix it in time to realize his true feelings for her? Seddie as usual.
1. Chapter 1: iHateYou

iAmandAlwaysWillBeTheGirlNextDoor

A/N: This is a side story off of uDon'tKnowMe, one-shot? two shot? Your pick! Or a full story that will be AU of uDon'tKnowMe later on?

* * *

My name is Samantha Annelise Puckett. I am 16 years old, I go to Ridgeway High School. My best friend is Carly Annabelle Shay, and Fredward Andrew-Tate Emerson-Benson. Freddie, Carly, and I have our own wecast, called iCarly, and Freddie's the technical producer. Carly has silky black hair, and dark brown eyes, pretty face, all the goods. Me? Well, if you must know, I'm around 5'5", and I have dishwater blond hair, and blue eyes. My hair has a mind of its own, and my body? Well, nothing compared to Carly. After all, that's all that happens now, doesn't it? Carly this, Carly that, it's always about her. I guess you could call my feelings jealousy, or maybe even resentment? Freddie is all about Carly. Maybe I care, maybe I don't. No one knows, after all, about my life at home. Abuse, hate, and secrets. That's all, no love, no hugs, no 'good job Sam for acing your AP English class' or 'You know I love you's it's all terror, and hiding. But Freddie and Carly don't know that, and they're not about to either.

--FREDDIE POV--

Samantha Annelise Puckett. That name brings shivers down my spine, and a grimace across my face. Well, that's what people think. But really, my spine does shiver, out of nervousness, instead of hate, and my face grimaces, out of fear of saying something stupid, or weird. Sam has been my best friend since we were five? Four? We met in kindergarten, where she told me of her father's death, and I told her about my runaway dad, and my dead one. We instantly clicked. I didn't know then, but I'm absolutely and irrevocably in love with her. When Carly moved here, I guess she was just for raging hormones? Oh well, she was good cover too. Sam, my gosh, we've been through a lot with each other. I love how her light blond hair cascades down her shoulders in those light waves, and her crystal blue/gray eyes sparkle with excitement. I've always wondered why my stomach turned when I saw her, and why my heart plunged. I would've killed Jonah for trying to cheat on her, I wish I had, because Sam needs better.

--CARLY POV--

I know Freddie doesn't like me like he says he does. He likes Sam, and it's just about obvious to the world........

Except to Sam and Freddie themselves.

I mean, honestly, I caught Freddie sitting there one day in the iCarly studio, editing photos from his phone, and he zoomed in on Sam's face, and sat there, looking at it. Sam? Well, she's just in denial. I can sense the love between them. Some day, it will happen. I just sense it.

--Normal POV--

"Aw, it's probably Freddork coming to stalk you Carly," Sam groaned as the door knocked.

Carly chuckled.

Freddie heard that. His anger grew. "Sam, can you get it," Carly asked from the kitchen.

"Fine."

She got up, opened the door, then went back to watching T.V.

"Hey Sam," Freddie called.

Sam turned around to face an angry Fredward Benson. "What?" she asked.

"I hate you."

Sam's eyes went wide. She then ran straight out of Carly's apartment. Carly stared at Freddie, her eyes round as quarters before hitting his head, hard. "What was that for?" she exclaimed.

Freddie realized what he had just said. He sank to the couch, his heart shattered. "I don't know," he muttered.

"Freddie, you hurt her. You really did," Carly said to the boy.

--SAM POV--

He said it.

He said it.

He said it.

He said the very same words my 'step-father' says.

And they both mean it.

I'm running. Running from the pain. Running to escape the hurt.

--NORMAL POV--

Freddie was sitting there, in silence while Carly sat stiffly next to him. "I love her," was all he said, before tears cascaded softly down his face.

"I know," Carly replied.

Freddie sat there, silently crying. "Carly, how can I fix this?" he whispered.

Carly sighed, "I don't know Freddie. I guess, you just have to apologize and hope for the best."

Freddie nodded before getting up and walking out.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, probably gonna be a two-shot, unless you guys want me to continue after that! Feedback on this please!


	2. Chapter 2: iAmSorry

iAmSorry

A/N: I decided it's going to be a two-shot so I can work on uDon'tKnowMe and iXavier in my spare time. Song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

* * *

Freddie ran down the hall, and down the stairs. He found Sam at the bottom, leaning against the wall, tears spilling out of her crystal blue eyes, her iPod in her ears, cranked up so Freddie could here. Freddie crept up behind her and listened to the song Sam was.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

Sam's eyes were still streaming tears as the song ended. Freddie approached the girl. "Sam?" he asked quietly.

Sam turned around to face Freddie. "What?"

"Is that really what you think? That Carly's better than you are?" Freddie said, his heart breaking at the sight of this.

"No, I know it, Jonah and Shane are just more pieces of proof, just like you," Sam said, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"Is that what you think about me? That I really think Carly's better than you?" Freddie asked, incredulously.

"You don't need to say it, actions speak louder than words, and apparently, your actions are daily," Sam said quietly.

Freddie just shook his head and took a step closer to Sam. "Sam, I'm an idiot."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I was wrong," Freddie continued, taking yet another step.

He kept stepping closer until he was an inch away from her face. Sam was dizzy from the smell of Freddie's sweet breath. He was only an inch and a half taller after he hit his growth spurt. "I was stupid," he continued, looking directly into her eyes.

"Really?" she said softly.

"Really."

And with that, Freddie leaned in and kissed her.

"ACK! KIDS KISSING IN MY LOBBY, GET OFF MY STAIRS!" Lewbert yelled.

The two broke apart, startled.

"Hey Lewbert," Sam called out.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT!" he yelled at her, spinning around.

She grabbed a broom and hit Lewbert overr the head. "There," she said, satisfied.

"Freddie chuckled and took Sam in his arms once more.

After they broke apart again, Sam said, "Apology accepted."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Review please!


End file.
